A New Life for Livvie
by Phoenixrising523
Summary: Livvie disappears after her wedding starts a new life in L.A. with new friends and a possible new love
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark and cold in Port Charles. Tragedies had hit all around. Caleb revealed his betrayal to Olivia. As he watched his wife become hysterical he could hear screaming across the hall. It was Rafe

Crying in pain as he watched Alison start to hemorrhage. Blood had appeared on her wedding dress without explanation. Everyone rushed to Alison's side to figure out what they could do. Caleb didn't want to leave Olivia she had seemed inconsolable but he had to find out what the screaming was.

Livvie sat on the bed and couldn't help but shake in grief. She began rocking and Caleb realized he could slip out without Olivia noticing. Caleb ran down the hall and saw the crowd hovering over Alison.

Caleb questioned Jack. What happened? Jack shook his head. He really didn't know no one did.

When Caleb made his way he saw Alison lying in a pool of blood. Caleb was shocked at the site.

It Looked like Alison was hemorrhaging. Caleb screamed all these doctors in this room and no one can do something. Just then paramedics came running in. the examined Alison and quickly took her out.

Caleb realized if there were a pregnancy there wouldn't be one now with all the blood that was on the floor. Rafe was sobbing as he looked up at Caleb he had no words. Rafe was white as a ghost as he followed his wife out the door into the ambulance. Caleb realized he left Olivia alone too long. He ran back to the room. The door was ajar he called out to Olivia there was no answer. Olivia was gone Caleb began searching the room and no sight of her. Caleb sat on the bed he knew what this meant she would never forgive him now all was gone.

Two months later the season changed and it began getting colder in Port Charles. Caleb sat on the overlook and he could see the whole city from there .it was one of his favorites places he like to go that reminded him of Olivia. Caleb tried to connect with her but she disappeared in the night. Not to be heard from since. Caleb searched high and low. No one heard from Livvie after she disappeared not even her father Kevin. Caleb expected Livvie to want revenge to go after him but she didn't. She left instead.

Caleb changed since she left whatever humanization happened. He had gone to becoming a cold and unfeeling workaholic. He threw himself into his work. Jack tried several times to talk about band things

But Caleb never wanted to talk and always threw people out. His own band was starting to feel his wrath as well. He would explode over little things barely show up to practice. Caleb pretty much did whatever he wanted nowadays. No one could get Caleb out of the pain he felt.

Livvie looked out the window at the ocean .the waves were strong hitting the surf Livvie felt a storm coming. She felt a chill down her spine she knew that wasn't a good sign not even for a dead person.

She had been in Los Angeles for two months so far and since her wedding night fiasco. She made very few friends it's really hard to be social when you're the walking dead. In one day her whole life was destroyed she married Caleb who cheated on her with her former best friend to be told on her wedding night she may be pregnant with Caleb's child.

The news broke Livvie. She never felt so betrayed and hurt in her whole life. A part of her wanted revenge for the love that was taken from her. She realized everyone was right Caleb would never stop being the womanizing man he was not even for her. No she had to run away or she would become the murderous person she knew she could be. Livvie would leave all of them behind she couldn't deal with them and she refused to give anyone an excuse to lock her up in the asylum like they did her mother. She would not give anyone that satisfaction. She would start her new life free of all the drama that was Port Charles. She wanted no part of it. There was a knock at her door. She went to answer it

Who is it? It's Maxie. Livvie squealed Maxie. She opened the door and hugged her best friend. How are you when did you get back from Europe? Livvie asked Maxie sat down on the couch

I got back yesterday. You should really have come with me Livvie you would have had so much fun. Livvie shook her head. I doubt it I'm not exactly Sally sunshine these days. Maxie pulled Livvie next to her.

The more reason you should get away and forget about that man that broke your heart. I wont mention his name I know how much it upsets you. Livvie smiled She appreciated Maxie knew her so well.

It has been a long time since she had a best friend not since Alison. Maxie

adored Livvie she was a good friend to her and she wanted to do the same.

They had become more like sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

My job is having a party tonight and you have to come. You have not been out since you moved here. Trust me Caleb is not crying over you in Port Charles .Why should you become a hermit because of him. Livvie smiled she knew she needed a good time. She reluctantly agreed. I have one request Maxie said

Livvie was scared to ask. What is it Maxie? Maxie got up and started walking to Livvie's bedroom

Pulled a dress out the closet. It was a bright red dress with plunging neckline she wore only once.

You have to wear this. Livvie laughed no way Maxie. That's just asking for trouble. Maxie smiled

Exactly, you need a little trouble to get over Caleb. Please, please for me please wear it.

Maxie wore Livvie down. Okay Maxie I will wear for you. Yaaah Maxie squealed. We are going to have so much fun you see Livvie. Tonight is the night you say good-bye to Caleb. Livvie smiled

Okay let's just see about having a good time tonight okay. Maxie clapped her hands great well I'm going to go and get ready and I will make it a night you will never forget. Livvie started laughing we will see about that.

Back in Port Charles at Green brook sanitarium. Livvie's mother Sheila lay in her bed still comatose

Her machine started to go off. A nurse ran inside and yelled Doctor she's crashing. The doctor ran in

And tried to revive her. They managed to get her heart beating again but her organs started to fail

And they would have to contact the family about decisions for her care. The doctor ordered the nurse to Call Collins inform him of her status. The nurse left the room. She got the answering machine and left a machine for the Doctor to call her back. The nurse informed the doctor no one was home and she left a message. The doctor nodded I hope they call back soon. Livvie looked at herself in the mirror she looked great. She smiled its been a long time since I felt pretty

Maxie was right she needed to Caleb and Alison behind her. She needed to move forward in her life

And let all the pain go. Tonight would be a new start for her. She had a feeling things would change from this point on. As she left the house she looked in the mirror one more time. Yes it was definitely time to have some fun. As Livvie got into her car she couldn't hear the phone ringing inside. It was her father Kevin to inform her of mother's condition. She drove off unaware that her life would definitely change forever.

Caleb stood over Shelia he could feel the life draining from her. She was the one connection to Olivia and if anything happened to her Olivia would never come back. He had to keep her alive long enough

So Kevin could draw Olivia back home. He needed his wife and would do anything to bring her back

Including keep her mother alive. Caleb scratched his wrist and let his blood flow into Sheila's mouth. As she swallowed her body began to heal. The machines status miraculously changed. Her condition improved. Caleb stroked her hair. That's right we need Olivia to come back so you need to get better. If I let you die she would never forgive me but if she thought I saved you she would have to appreciate it and I want her to thank me. Caleb was sure his manipulation would work. If the doctors couldn't save her mother he would and she would come crawling back to him. Caleb's plan had to work for him he would make sure of it.

Livvie pulled up in front of the club Nexxus. It was crowded but there was a sign closed for private party.

She was grateful for small favors. She didn't want to be surround by all strangers. Maxie worked for Goddess magazine. Models, photographers, and reporters would surround her. It was about time

She came back into the limelight. She walked into the club she saw Maxie waving her down

She walked past some gorgeous people. The room was filled with them. Maxie was standing next to a

Man. Livvie was struck after laying her eyes on him. He was at least 6'3, dark hair, and ocean blue eyes

He wore a suit that was tailored to his muscular body. He had to be a

former model because he was older than most of the models at least in his

30's. He hair was dark black and curly. He wore it short but you could still

see the curls. He was gorgeous it was like lightning coursed through her

body. She hadn't looked at another man since Caleb.


	3. Chapter 3

She observed him more. He was definitely not a model. He was a professional but what Livvie thought. Oh my goodness she was actually thinking about finding out who this man was. He was talking to someone else standing with him. He looked up and saw a vision coming his way.

Cole knew Maxie from the dealings he had with her boss who ran the magazine their firm represented them. Maxie asked him to come tonight to meet her friend. He was hoping it wasn't a brainless model again. They looked beautiful but a lot of them couldn't see past their vanity. Tonight Cole hoped it would be different. He wore his Dolce & Gabbana black suit with a dark purple shirt

No tie. This was L.A only the accountants wore ties. He had been alive for 700 years and was looking forward to meeting a woman who could carry a conversation besides how many photographers they had to pose for. He was tired of L.A. too many superficial people but he was able to exist in peace.

He just needed a companion someone he could spend time with. He had become lonely over the past years. He wanted to know what it was like to be in love not just lust. Tonight he had hoped he would someone who would change all that. He felt like he needed to be there tonight and to meet this Livvie Maxie couldn't stop talking about. She was from a small town in New York Port Charles. He had become curious about meeting her when Maxie told him she was the only woman in L.A. that wasn't intimidated by Maxie's boss. Maxie's boss was known as the ice Queen Kate. Cole was never attracted to her but she seems to melt whenever they were in meetings but she wasn't his type. He didn't like blondes .He preferred dark haired beauties. There were exotic and he loved that. He had no idea he life would change tonight forever.

He looked up and he felt like he was struck with lightning. She has a beautiful smile, chestnut brown hair. And dark brown eyes with specks of hazel. She wore a red dress that made her skin glow.

He couldn't believe Maxie was right she was drop dead gorgeous. She was a fulltime student at UCLA and had just been through a bad break up. That was the extent he knew about her. His body told him he needed to know more. Hey Maxie Livvie kissed her on the cheek. Cole tried to play it cool. Livvie, this is Cole. Cole joked the famous Livvie. Livvie smiled and thought to herself he's even more gorgeous up close.

He had to know more. Their eyes locked Cole then asked Livvie is short for Livvie finally said out loud. My name is Olivia Locke Morley but everyone calls me Livvie. She put her hand out as they touched it was pure electricity. Cole never felt anything like it. Livvie was amazed as well

She hadn't felt a connection like that since Caleb. Well Cole are you a model? Oh god no they laughed I'm a lawyer. Livvie became very interested. Just then Kate spotted Cole and practically ran over and blocked Livvie's view and kissed Cole on the cheek. He couldn't believe how awful her timing was. Kate Cole said trying not to sound angry and remain a gentleman. Livvie didn't really like Kate she tolerated her because she was Maxie's boss. Livvie was clearly annoyed and decided to leave the scene.

She decided she would go to the balcony. She loved the night and the stars. That was the great thing about L.A. The weather was always great. She knew in port Charles it was snowing she spoke to her father last night. He's the only who knows where she is and has kept it a secret. He has been pretending she cut him off but. He's known the whole time. She was very grateful she didn't destroy his love for her. Wow it's a beautiful night she said out loud. It's even better now Cole said from behind her. She turned and smiled. You managed to get away from Kate I'm impressed she smiled. He loved her smile and her eyes sparkled. He could get lost forever in them. Yes she always wants something she can't have. Livvie laughed oh really is that so. Cole of yes I'm not into blondes. Livvie definitely liked him.

So what is your type? Livvie said coyly He walked closer to her I prefer dark haired beauties they edged closer to each other. You don't even know me I could be an axe murderer. I'm no angel Livvie. Cole said Livvie smiled then said well neither am I. Cole pulled her into an embrace. The kiss started short and slow then turned deep and long. Cole's body was on fire and he wanted more. Livvie felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She felt like she hadn't felt in a long time Livvie pulled away and looked in his eyes. It's been a long time since I have been with anyone or felt anything like this. I had been frozen in pain for so long. I felt like tonight everything would change. I didn't expect anything like this. Cole smiled I felt the same. Cole there's something you need to know about me I'm not a normal person. Cole put his fingers on her lips tonight we found each other two strangers that connected in an instant. I'm not a normal person either. That's what makes this world great. There's somewhere I want to take you. Livvie said sure

They left the part and got into his Ferrari and drove off. Cole drove to a

bluff. The view was beautiful and they could see the whole city.


	4. Chapter 4

Livvie was impressed Wow Cole this is so beautiful. Not as beautiful as you. They kissed again this time Livvie let herself get lost in it. Cole never felt his heart beat so hard. He had been a demon for over 700 hundred years and no one made him feel this way. That night he drover her home and kissed her at the door and promising to see her the next day.

After that night they spent everyday together for four months. Now Livvie had been gone from Port Charles for six months and it seemed to be a faded memory she longed to forget. Tonight was different Livvie thought.

Cole had begun to enter her heart. She found she was starting to care for him deeply. He made her feel like she was on cloud nine. He never made her feel insecure, or paranoid. He seemed he was always honest with her. She had become to start to depend on him. He was always true to his word.

Tonight She felt ready to take it to the next step. The funny thing was when she was with Cole she never felt any need to feed. She found that strange but maybe Caleb had taught her very well to control her cravings.

That's what she told herself. So far Cole hadn't shown any signs of being anyone else besides who he is. They went to heir usual place at the bluff.

Their kissing had escalated to a lot of groping. Cole restrained himself. He wanted Livvie to be ready. Livvie told him she didn't want to go home tonight. Cole smiled. Does that mean what I think it does? Cole asked

They winded up back at Cole's place. He poured some wine and Livvie realized Not once while with Cole did she have the urge to feed on him. She wondered why but Cole realized she was distracted. Are you okay Livvie? She stopped Dwelling and just enjoyed the moment. I'm fine Cole. I just can't believe this night.

Cole walked towards her neither can I? Cole took the glass of wine out of her hand and put it on the table. He kissed her hand and proceeded up her arm to her neck. Livvie felt warmth wash over her but no urge to bite. Cole felt Livvie's heart beneath his lips. He lifted her to his bed. He pulled away. Are you sure? Livvie nodded I'm sure Cole. I haven't felt this alive in a long time. Cole was happy she felt the same way as he did. Cole removed her dress. He was amazed how human she made him feel. He needed her. She removed his shirt and kissed his chest. She could feel his heart pumping and could feel the blood flow. She could smell it but she didn't want to feed. She just wanted him inside her. Cole could feel her hunger and he was more than willing to please. He ran his hands up her leg. Her thighs were soft as silk. He pulled her into a kiss as he entered her. She moaned in delight. Cole wanted more as he went deeper. Livvie moaned his name. Cole lost himself in Livvie as she blocked everything and lost herself in him. She could feel his strength as he made love to her. She dug her nails into him lost in the pleasure he was giving her. Yes it has been a longtime since she felt this way. She didn't want the night to end. They made love for hours. Then collapsed and fell asleep in each others arms with a peaceful look on their faces.

Back in Port Charles Caleb stood at Shelia's bedside. She was improving and Caleb couldn't be happier. All of sudden he felt something. It was a pain in his heart. Caleb didn't understand what it was but he felt like he lost something. Caleb realized it was Olivia. She was pushing him out of her heart. He couldn't let that happen. Caleb shimmered out the room and to Kevin's house. He could hear him talking on the phone. Maxie this I'm trying to get touch with my daughter. I need to talk to her about her mother. Maxie please tell her to call me when you get this message. Caleb realized Doc knew the whole time where Olivia was. They're only one way to get the information from him he had to compel him to tell him. Kevin hung up the phone. Caleb let his presence be known.

Hello Doc, how are you? Kevin was unaware he wasn't alone. I think we need to have a little talk about where my wife is? Kevin slumped into his sofa. He knew the secret wouldn't remain quiet for long.

Meanwhile back at Cole's apartment. Livvie woke up hungry it was almost dawn. She hadn't been without her supply of blood for this long. She had a craving but strangely enough. She didn't want to bite Cole. Livvie realized she had an idea why she had no craving to bite him. He could be a slayer unaware of her being a vampire. No it couldn't be there's no way. Livvie snuck out of bed and found Cole's brief case. She read his card Cole Turner attorney at law. She loved the fact he was a lawyer. No Livvie think he can't be a slayer. Livvie couldn't think of one thing that would prevent her from feeding on Cole besides being a slayer. She heard a noise in her purse.

Her phone had been vibrating. She grabbed the phone and went into the living room. Hello she whispered. Hello Livvie it's Maxie. You have to call your father something is wrong with your mother. Livvie whispered back okay I'm leaving now. Livvie got dressed quickly. She went back into the bedroom. Cole was sound asleep. She kissed him on the forehead and left him a note on the empty pillow next to him. Livvie sneaked out and shimmered to her house. She called her father but it went to voicemail.

Daddy its Livvie please call me back. I'm sorry I missed your call. When she realized she saw 10 messages from her father. Livvie could only think

Something was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

She looked at her answering machine there were six messages. She played them Livvie please call me its your father and you know I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important. She skipped to the last message. Honey its daddy your mother needs you. Livvie didn't realize that her father but Caleb using her father's voice to leave the message.

She jumped in the shower and knew what she had to do she had to head back to Port Charles. She knew her father would never ask her to come back unless something was terribly wrong with her mother. Livvie got dressed and called Maxie. Maxie did my father say anything his message that could indicate what

Happened. Maxie said no Livvie not a word. What are you going to do?

Livvie answered quickly the only thing I can do I have to go back home to see what is going on. Maxie then hesitated what do I tell Cole if he asks for you?

Livvie then realized she didn't have time to tell him. If he calls you tell him the truth there was a family emergency. Maxie then asked I know it's not the time but did you have a good time? Livvie smiled It was the best night I had in a long time. Maxie couldn't help but snicker happy at the news her match making worked.

Okay I will tell him if he calls. Livvie rushed packed an overnight bag and decided She couldn't wait for a plane she would shimmer to Kevin's lighthouse.

Cole turned over in bed and reached for Livvie but found a piece of paper. He grabbed it and rubbed his eyes and read the note.

Cole you looked so peaceful sleeping I couldn't wake you. Something came up

And I have to go. If you need to reach me call Maxie. Thank you for making me feel alive again I had a wonderful time, love Livvie. Cole held the note and smiled. Cole picked up the pillow she slept on and smelled it. It still smelled like her he thought. He wanted to wake up to her hold her in his arms and make love to her again. He remembered her words I made her feel alive. She made me feel human. Cole picked up the phone and dialed Maxie's number. Maxie answered on the second ring. Hello

She answered. Maxie its Cole thank you for changing my life. Maxie laughed I knew you two would hit off. Cole was still holding that pillow and envisioned he was holding Livvie. Now Maxie tell me where I can find the woman you helped change my life. Maxie was silent. Maxie what's wrong? Maxie had to tell him Livvie told her she wanted to tell him the truth. Cole I'm afraid she's gone. Cole became angry what do you mean she's gone Maxie? Where did she go? Did she say she didn't have a good time last night? Maxie interrupted Cole. She said she had a great time. Her father called there's something wrong with her mother. She's heading back to Port Charles I'm pretty sure on the next flight. Maxie tell me exactly where I can find her. I have a feeling she's going to need me.

Maxie hesitated I think you should wait until she comes back Cole. Things are complicated for her back home. Cole didn't care he couldn't risk losing the woman he knew he was destined to love. Cole then answered trust me she would want me there Maxie. Maxie realized Caleb would be there and she knew Livvie would need someone to distract her from Caleb. She decided she would protect her best friend from Caleb and send Cole to protect Livvie. She gave him address. Cole packed a bag and decided he needed a plan. If he just shimmered there right away she would know he was demon. The thing no one knew about Cole. He wasn't just any demon he was the source, the king of the underworld and all demons. His power was massive which why he never got close to anyone until last night. Livvie made it into his heart and made him feel.

He would do anything to keep her that meant protecting his secret from Livvie.

Cole decided to go down to the underworld and let everyone know he was taking a trip and that when he came back he would have a potential queen to help him reign. He needed his subjects to keep everything in tact. Cole shimmered to Port Charles and he was in Main Street when he saw the palace hotel.

Cole thought it was perfect he would lay low for a couple of hours and then seek out Livvie merely acting as a concerned party. She would never suspect he had been there for hours. Yes Coles plan would be perfect but he didn't realize on the other side of town there was another man planning to get Livvie's heart as well and neither had any idea about the other. They would soon found out they had more in common then they thought. Neither man knew there were about to be in for the fight for the love of the same woman. Both men reveled at the idea of having Livvie and dwelled on their memories of her. As Livvie headed to see her father worried about her mother. She couldn't think about anyone but Shelia.

She had flashbacks of her night with Cole made her smile. She wished she could have seen him before she left. Little did Livvie realize be careful what you wish for.


	6. Chapter 6

Livvie couldn't find her father at his house. She decided to head straight to her mothers bedside. Livvie was shocked how pale her mother looked. A nurse came in she gave us a real scare the other day.

Livvie was upset she missed it. She had been away but checked on her mother daily. Livvie wasn't surprised her mother's body was quitting on her she had been comatose for a few years now. It was just biology the body needs movement, sun, life. It was hard for Livvie to see her mother like this. It broke her heart but the nurses took real good care of her. Momma I'm here. I missed you so much. I'm sorry I had to leave but I couldn't stay. Daddy said you were doing well while I was gone. . Livvie stroked her mother's hair. You would like my house momma its right by the water. You can literally walk out onto the beach. You would love it there. Livvie sat with her mother for hours. Her father never came. When the nurse came in again. Nurse has my father been here or called. The nurse shrugged her shoulders and said she would ask the other nurses. Livvie didn't understand why would her father call her and not be around. Something wasn't right. It was almost three o clock. Livvie was hungry she needed to feed.

She would head back to the lighthouse to see if her father returned. Livvie went to the refrigerator

And took out the blood she stored there before she left for mothers hospital room. Livvie drank the contents. She looked around everything was in its place. Daddy are you here? Livvie's cell phone rang.

She looked it was her father calling. Daddy where are you? I went to see momma what's going on?

Calm down sweetheart Kevin said. I had a patient I had to see but meet at elixir so we can talk.

Livvie let out a sigh. Daddy you know I can't go there. Caleb could be there. I can't risk seeing him.

Kevin chimed in he's not here. He had business in New York City for a couple of weeks. Kevin was lying about Caleb but he had to convince Livvie to come to Elixir. Livvie was relieved Okay I will be there but first I need a shower I have been at hospital all day. Kevin agreed okay then in an hour I will see you then. Livvie ran up the stairs and looked forward to a long shower.

The hot water hit Livvie like a massaging hands. Her thoughts wandered to last night with Cole. His hands on her body, his lips on hers, their body entwined. She couldn't stop thinking about him and realized she had to call Maxie to see if he called. Livvie dried herself off and pulled out a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. She got dressed and applied her makeup. She felt better that Caleb wouldn't be around. She wasn't ready to face him not yet. She went downstairs and began to get ready to leave.

The doorbell rang and Livvie's heart sank. She hesitated to open the door. She opened it and a wave of happiness flushed over her. Cole what are you doing here? She leapt into his arms. Cole was relieved she was happy to see him. I'm so happy to see you. I was thinking I was going to call Maxie because I felt bad about running out on you. Livvie pulled him in the house. Please sit down. Well I called Maxie she told me something was wrong with your mother. Livvie started to tear. Cole held her his heart ached for her. Livvie is she okay? Livvie responded she's getting weaker. You see she has been comatose for years now. We all knew it would be a matter of time but I didn't figure it would be this soon. She began to sob. Cole wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. I'm so glad you're here Cole. Cole smiled I thought you might need me I know it's strange but I felt I had to be here. She looked into Cole's eyes you came all the way here. You really didn't have to do that. Cole lifted her chin. What happened last night between us just doesn't happen every night for me? I know it doesn't for you either. We made love for the first time and I felt like you let me into your heart. I know it wasn't easy for you to let go .We have gotten so close the last couple of months. I wanted to be here for you we are a part of each other's lives now. If being here for you will help you then I want to do that. There's no other place I want to be. Livvie smiled Cole Turner you're one amazing man. Of course I want you to stay but there's something I have to tell you. Cole I left Port Charles because on my wedding night my husband told me he slept with my former best friend and mortal enemy. We had a lot of hurt and pain in our relationship but this was straw that broke camel's back so to speak. Cole listened intently. The truth is my father has been trying to convince me to file for an annulment. So technically I'm still married to Caleb. I want to be completely honest with you. Cole stood up and held her close. You can tell me anything Livvie. Can I ask one question? Livvie nodded Do you still love him and want to be with him? Livvie looked in his eyes I can honestly say no I don't want to be with him but a part of me will always love him. I married him twice. Cole raised his eyebrows and said Twice? Livvie sighed it's a long story. You better sit down and I will tell you everything. You deserve to know the truth. Livvie explained her whole history with Caleb & Port Charles.


	7. Chapter 7

Cole was fascinated by the whole story and was glad Livvie wasn't afraid to tell him the truth. Cole took it as a sign she wanted them to work. Cole actually thought L.A. was the only town that had supernatural activity. He thought to himself

A small town like this. Wow vampires' werewolf's he was in awe. Livvie was afraid she told him too much. Cole you're not saying anything? Cole smiled and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Do you know how proud I am of you that you told me the truth about your past? You could have lied to me and kept it from me but you didn't. Livvie put her fingers on his lips because I want to break free of Caleb and you're right last night doesn't happen for me. Last night I felt more connected to you then I have in a long time and I don't want it to end. Cole pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Livvie lost herself in the kiss. Cole was happy he found a woman that would understand his world and could actually live in his world. Now it was time for Cole to make a confession. The truth is Livvie is that in the last few months you have made me feel more alive than I have felt in a very long time and I already have started to feel something deep for you. I too don't want it to end so if you will have me. I would like to stay and help you through this time but there's something you must know about me as well. Cole was about to confess when there was a knock at the door. Livvie said hold that thought and kissed him on the lips. Livvie wondered who could be at the door. She opened the door and Livvie happiness was dissolved by the person at the door. What the hell do you want? Cole stood up Livvie is everything okay? Livvie glared at the figure at the door. Well Alison what is it do you want? Alison hesitated to speak, Livvie I heard about your mother I wanted to see if you father needed anything.

My father is not here princess and he would never need anything from you. Now get the hell away from my sight. Livvie is everything okay? Cole came up from behind. I think you should leave Livvie is upset enough as it is. Cole advised Alison. Alison was surprised to see the stranger she then asked. Who are you? Cole answered to get rid of her. My name is Cole Turner I'm a very good friend of Livvie's

My name is Alison Kovich nice to meet you. I just wanted to help. Well Ms. Kovich if you want to help I suggest you leave. It's obvious your presence is upsetting to Livvie. So I'm asking you nicely to go. Alison began to leave and looked at Livvie. Livvie whether you believe it or not

I'm sorry about everything. I hope one day you will see that. Get out Livvie yelled and began to sob. Cole closed the door. Obviously I know who that was Cole retorted. He held her in his arms and said

Everything will be okay I promise. Livvie looked at the clock oh my goodness I was suppose to meet my father. Cole then asked do you want me to go with you? Livvie realized she could rely on Cole. Livvie smiled I couldn't imagine doing it without you. Thank you for getting rid of her. I can't stand the site of her. Cole interrupted well enough of her lets go meet your father. Livvie grabbed Cole's hand and told him hold on. Livvie shimmered to the front of Elixir. Cole could feel Livvie shaking. Cole realized this was Caleb's

Territory. Cole turned her to face him. Don t worry I'm with you, nothing is going to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Livvie grabbed Cole's hand and led him inside. It had been a long time since she was in Elixir.

She looked around quickly for her father. It was more crowded than usual. Cole asked what he looks like. Then a voice behind them spoke Sweetheart is that you? Livvie turned Daddy I was worried about you. You have answered any of my calls. They hugged I'm so glad you're here sweetheart Kevin said as he squeezed his daughter. Let's sit down then Kevin realized Livvie wasn't alone. I'm Dr. Kevin Collins he stuck out his hand. I'm Cole Turner I'm a... Livvie interrupted Daddy Cole and I am involved.

Kevin was shocked his daughter started to move on from Caleb. Well Cole it's very nice to meet you.

Kevin shook Cole's hand. It's very nice to meet you sir. Cole was pleased to be sharing Livvie's life.

Let's sit down and talk. Livvie started Daddy no offense but why did you want me to meet you here.

You know I hate this place. Well I was on this side of town and I know for sure Caleb is out of town.

We really need to talk about making decisions for your mother. She's getting weaker Livvie didn't want to hear what her father had to say. Cole grabbed her hand and said you can do this.

Livvie gulped and listened to what her father had to say. He explained how her health was failing and her organs were no longer working. They had decided it was time to let Shelia go. Livvie began to cry

Cole held her in his arms. All of sudden they had someone watching them. Cole felt the eyes staring

He looked up. It was three men eying Livvie. One was a blonde, the dark hair spike and the other was a light skinned African American. It was Rafe, Jack and Jamal old friends of Livvie's. They all looked at each other and voted for Jack to go over to the table. Hello Livvie is everything okay? Livvie looked up this was exactly why she didn't want to come here. Livvie wiped her eyes and looked up at Jack

Jack this is kind of a family matter we need to be left alone. Cole glared at Jack wondering who he was.

I'm sorry but this is a very hard time for Livvie. I'm pretty sure you can understand that. Who are you? Jack asked Cole introduced himself I'm Cole Turner Livvie interrupted. Cole get me out of here! Sure sweetheart we can go back to the Lighthouse if you want or back to my room at the Palace. Kevin then said you can come back home with me. Livvie leaned on Cole no Daddy I rather

Go back to the hotel with Cole. You knew better than to ask me to come here. Not with all the people who betrayed me here. Jack Livvie you know that's not true. Cole then said Enough She's had a long day. I think what's best for her is I take her back to the Palace so she can rest. Tomorrow is another day.

She's overwhelmed and I'm not crazy about the environment as he glared at Jack. Cole took Livvie out the door and put her in the car. Jack couldn't wait to ask Kevin. So who is he? Kevin said

Someone who is finally getting my daughter passed Caleb. He's in love with her I can tell by the way he looks at her and takes care of her. Jack she's only been gone for two months she can't be over Caleb.

Well so far what I know of Cole he's a whole lot better than Caleb is, no offense Jack. No offense taken I just hope is what's best for her. Jack couldn't help but a feel a twinge of jealousy that Livvie was moving on with someone else. Jack was curious what Caleb would do when he found out.

Cole and Livvie headed back to the hotel. Cole had made a few calls on the drive to the hotel. Livvie fell asleep. Cole carried Livvie into the hotel and up to the penthouse suite. He laid Livvie on the bed

He had the maid prepare a hot bath. There was a knock on the door it was the concierge with new clothes for Livvie. Livvie woke up Cole who's there? It's the concierge he called out. He brought in

The new clothes he ordered arrived for Livvie. Livvie smiled. You thought of everything Cole. Cole cupped her face I just want to make you feel better. Livvie I do. Cole then responded I had the maid draw you a bubble bath.

Livvie smiled I needed it. Cole led her to the bathroom. Candles were lit and music was playing

Cole knew exactly what she needed. Livvie removed her clothes and got into the bath.

Livvie could already feel her troubles fade away. She grabbed Cole's hand thank you so much for all you have done. Cole bent down and stoked her hair don't you realize I would do anything or you. Livvie nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

There's one more thing I want you to do for me. Cole smiled and what would that be my lady. Livvie then replied you can get in this tub with me it's huge. Cole smiled I never thought you ask. Are you sure you don't want to be alone? Nope she quipped. Cole undressed and got in the tub

He held her in his arms. As he washed her back and stroked her hair. They talked about the day and Livvie talked about good times with her mother before she became sick. Livvie talked about how she felt like she was going down the same path. Cole assured her he wouldn't let that happen.

Livvie turned to face Cole proceeded to kiss him. Then whispered do you realize you're spoiling me and I won't be able to be without you if you keep this up. Cole whispered back that is the whole purpose because I know I can't be without you. Cole's kisses traveled down Livvie's neck. Livvie gave in and pulled him in for more. They took the bed and commenced to make love wrapping them in ecstasy. Both collapsed from the long day and gave into the exhaustion and feel asleep as they did the night before in each other arms. The next morning Cole called his office and explained he would be working from Port Charles and had arranged for his cases to be postponed for at least a month.

Livvie was grateful that he put his life on hold to help her. Livvie didn't realize she could be happy again or have someone she could depend on. They went to see her mother everyday together and spent every night in each other's arms. She would visit her father to go over Sheila's treatment. Cole and Kevin became pretty good friends. No one realized for the last couple of weeks they were being watched by a mysterious figure. Livvie finally felt like she was starting to be happy. Caleb remained

Curious who was the man who was constantly at Olivia's side two weeks had passed before his?

Curiosity got the best of him He decided it was time to confront the man spending time with his wife.

Livvie was still in the shower when Cole stepped out t call room service there was a knock at the door.

Cole opened the door wearing just a towel and Caleb didn't look please. Cole then asked can I help you. I'm Caleb Morley I'm here to see my wife. Cole had been expecting this confrontation.

Cole smiled smugly I'm afraid she's in the shower, we had a busy morning. Caleb remained calm

Well can I come in and wait for her .It very important I speak with her. Cole responded from what

Livvie told me she never wants to see you again. So that would be a no. I will tell her you stopped by

So thanks. Cole attempted to close the door Caleb stuck his foot in the door. Cole laughed I can get rid of that foot if you don't like it. Caleb really do you want to try it Caleb and Cole came face to face

I know who you are Vampire so I'm not scared of you. So I suggest you get your foot from the door

Or I will break it. She doesn't want to see you and I will make sure she never does. Cole pushed Caleb

And slammed the door. Livvie came out the shower. Cole I thought heard voices. Cole covered it was room service they had the wrong room. Livvie seemed confused Okay if you say so. Cole grabbed her

How about we stay in tonight? Livvie shook her head no way Cole Turner we have been cooped up between here and the hospital we need a night out for my sake. Cole shrugged okay only for you but let's go somewhere different. Okay Livvie said sounds exciting. They proceed to get dressed

Livvie had a beautiful blue dress that made her eyes sparkle and Cole was wearing a fitted black suit with a wine colored shirt. They looked remarkable. They started to head downstairs to dinner.

As they were exiting the lobby one of the bellman called Cole. Mr. Turner, Mr. Turner there's a call for you. Cole asked did they say who it was. They said they were calling from your firm. Cole kissed Livvie on the forehead and walked to the front desk. Caleb took it as an opportunity to be alone with Olivia.

Livvie turned around and Caleb was in front of her. Hello Olivia how is my beautiful wife doing today?

Livvie dropped her jaw. Ca- Caleb she stuttered what are you doing here? Caleb smiled I'm trying to figure out why you're back in town and didn't see me. Livvie tried to walk away. We have nothing to talk about Caleb. Caleb grabbed her arm things is not that simple? We need to talk I'm not going to give up on our marriage. Livvie glared at Caleb you can't give up on something that was never real to begin with. Marrying me was a lie. Livvie pulled her arm away.


	10. Chapter 10

You have what you always wanted a clear path to your precious Alison and I'm out of your life forever. Caleb became angrier. If you think I'm going to let you go you're sadly mistake Olivia you know what I'm capable of and it can do whole lot worse than that . Livvie was not afraid of Caleb. She stepped closer to him and looked him in the eyes.

Do your worst Caleb because the day you told me about Alison was the day you killed anything I ever felt for you. Livvie's words cut Caleb like a knife. He loosened his grip slowly. Don't say things you will regret later sweetheart. Livvie yanked her arm free. The only things I regret ever love you and trust me I'm getting over that. Cole appeared and was very angry being sent on a wild goose chase. He realized there was a heated exchange of glares. Is everything okay here Cole asked? Livvie muttered

Everything is fine. Cole knew he had to get Livvie out there fast. Well let's go us going to miss our reservations. Cole grabbed Livvie by the waist and guided her through the lobby. Caleb continued to stare at her. Caleb realized underneath that hatred Olivia still loved him whether she wanted to admit it or not. Caleb would make see it. He wouldn't give up on his wife. There were no words spoken on the drive to the restaurant. Cole knew Livvie running into Caleb wouldn't be good. Cole could understand why he couldn't let Livvie go. Cole felt the same way about her. Cole knew he had to keep the distance between them because if the heat he experienced was an indication of their passion. He knew he would have a hard time coming between them. Cole would use the anger she felt to his advantage. Cole decides to cut the tension in the air. So do you want to go back to the hotel we can order?

Room service. Livvie realized she had been quiet for far too long. It wasn't fair to Cole. I'm sorry for the silence. Cole smiled Livvie loved his smile it always seem to make her feel better. That's what she needed right now to forget Caleb. She needed him out of her life for good. She was grateful for Cole coming into her life. She had come to care for him deeply and she told him her secret and he took it very well. Livvie felt that Cole was still holding back from her. She didn't know why but she felt he was hiding something. She decided she would ask him. Cole is there something you're not telling me?

Cole knew he would have to tell her the truth sooner or later. Well Livvie I was hoping we could be alone. There is something I need to tell you but not now. Right now I want to take your mind off Caleb. Livvie smiled Cole turned his head slightly. He could tell she was sad about the exchange she had with Caleb. He was hoping she didn't have second thoughts about being with him.

Tonight he would make it a night she would never forget and she would never want to go back to Caleb ever again. They arrived at the restaurant. He opened the door for Livvie. The restaurant looked empty. Cole, are you sure they're open. Cole smiled definitely. He put his hand out for Livvie she grabbed his arm. She held on tight. There was a man standing at the door. He looked like a bodyguard.


	11. Chapter 11

Livvie was puzzled. Another man opened the door and said Good evening Mr. Turner you're table was ready. Thanks Pete. Livvie entered the restaurant and was floored. It was filled with White Roses

And Orchids. There were musicians and the room was filled with candles. It was such a beautiful scene. Livvie was impressed with the lengths Cole went for her. She turned to Cole and said it's beautiful

How did you plan this? You have been with me the whole time. Cole laughed and said

Well I knew you have been upset about coming back to Port Charles and your mother's condition.

So I planned tonight to take you away from all that for at least a night. Livvie swirled looking around the room she really couldn't believe it. Cole came from behind her and embraced her. I wanted to show you how much I cared for you. Do you like it? Livvie turned to face him. Do I like IT? Are you kidding?

I love it. It's beautiful no one has ever done this for me. She kissed him lightly on his lips. Cole pulled her in for more. He needed to feel her close. She cupped his face with her hands and he bent closer to her. The kissed long and deeply. She needed him in that moment. He felt her hunger and pulled her in closer. They lost themselves in the kiss. Livvie felt like she was floating. She hadn't let herself feel since

Caleb's betrayal. She let her emotions wash over her. Cole could feel she was opening herself to him.

The kiss became more passionate as he travelled down her neck. They realized they weren't alone and started laughing. We better eat. Cole led her to her chair and Livvie wanted to see what treats he had for her. He pulled out a bottle of what looked like deep red wine. Livvie could smell it wasn't wine.

It was blood. She smiled she adored how Cole understood her condition. He lifted the covers on the plates. It was filled with Livvie's favorites. Livvie clapped and Cole took that as if she was happy with his choices. She leaned over and kissed Cole and whispered. You outdid yourself tonight. I'm very happy.

Cole was satisfied he made her content. They began to eat their dinner. Livvie could feel a presence

She knew who it was. It was Caleb watching them. Now that she was back he would be psychically linked to her now. He would be able to fade to wherever she was. She couldn't tell Cole it would ruin the night he had planned for her. She wouldn't do that to him. So she ignored the tingling she felt. Beside his presence she could feel Caleb's hunger for her. She would ignore that too no matter what.

Caleb had come to do what he needed to do. That was to remind Livvie she was a part of him and he was a part of her and there would be no breaking that connection no matter how hard she tried.

He whispered to his wife. No matter where you go I will never let you go. Livvie pretended she didn't hear the message but she did loud and clear. Livvie knew breaking loose of Caleb would take a miracle.

But for right now she would concentrate on Cole and devote her attention to him. Caleb faded away and Livvie took a deep breath as she danced the night away with Cole. Cole let everyone go as it got

Late. They were alone in the restaurant. Cole embraced Livvie and stroked her hair. Did you have a good time? Livvie looked up and smiled. I never had a better time.

On the other side of town Caleb sat in his loft and stared at his bed and reminisced on better times with Olivia. As he glided his hand on the bed and he dwelled on memories of her. He whispered I will never let you go my love. We are bound for eternity and no one will keep us apart.

Cole and Livvie headed back to the hotel it was almost dawn. Livvie felt like the night could last forever. She was finally starting to be happy again without Caleb. She had been grateful for Cole coming into her life when he did and finally being able to let her heart open to someone else. Cole decided tonight was the night to confess to Livvie who he really was. He didn't want secrets between them. Cole realized tonight he was in love with Livvie and knew he wasn't the only one. Cole had to figure out a way to get rid of Caleb. He knew once he did Livvie would be free to move on and possibly even marry him. Cole reminded himself she was already married and she would have to break that bind not him. He would convince her it was the best thing to do. They entered their hotel suite and both knew they weren't alone. A woman was in their room Livvie didn't recognize her but Cole did. It was the Seer who was a powerful witch with Physic powers. As the couple entered the room she bowed.


	12. Chapter 12

My liege I'm sorry to disturb you but there is a problem in your kingdom. Livvie's mouth dropped.

You're kingdom, Cole what is she talking about? Livvie asked Cole face became flushed

That's what I wanted to tell you sweetheart. He glared at the Seer. Can you give us a moment alone please?

The Seer went into the other room. Livvie because suspicious. Cole what's going on and what is that strange woman doing in our suite. Cole grabbed her hands and spoke quietly. Livvie listen to me

Please but I need you to calm down first. Let me start at the beginning I'm really older than I look.

Livvie stepped back. How much older? Cole didn't want to tell her like this. I'm 700 years old.

Livvie gasped I don't believe you. Cole had to blurt the whole thing out quickly before she bolted

The truth is I'm a demon and have been for last 470 years. I was turned when I was 30 years old.

I'm also the king of the underworld, which means nothing evil is done without going through me. I'm the source. That means I'm not a good guy Livvie. I have done a lot in my past but I am trying to keep the peace. Unfortunately I'm not always successful and I have to take the reigns every once and a while.

Ever since I met you I haven't been spending as much time down there as I should because

I was afraid how you would react if I told you. When I found out you were a vampire I was relieved that

You would understand my world and not judge me. I wanted to tell you sooner but with everything

Happening. There was never any good time to tell you. Please forgive me for keeping this from you.

Livvie was floored she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why I don't need to feed

When I'm with you? Cole answered when you're with me you don't need to feed because my powers are so strong and ancient that they suppress them. Cole then proceeded to say. I know this is a lot for you

And if you want to walk away let me know now. I will walk away from you. I will hate it but I will do whatever you wish. I'm a demon and I'm not perfect I would never claim to be. Livvie began to speak nervously. So you're the source. I heard about the source from Caleb. You're known to be very ruthless and dangerous. Cole face changed his reputation proceeded him. Livvie shook her head but no one knew you're human form. I know Caleb has been trying to figure it out for a long time.

Livvie's head was spinning. She couldn't believe she was sleeping with her husband's mortal enemy. The source was known for rivaling the Vampire kingdom. She was with someone who hated her people. How could he be so kind to her knowing he hated who she was? Cole was able to see Livvie was not taking this well.

So what does that mean for us? I'm a vampire and you're the source? From what Caleb told me you hate my kind. He said you consider us the beneath you. How do I wrap my head around that? Everything Caleb said isn't true. Yes Vampires have always been considered to be my enemy but you changed that. I no longer feel that way but ask me if I like Caleb after what he has done to you.

I have to be honest with you I'm not going to be having a beer with the man anytime soon.

Cole embraced her. I know this wont be easy for I don't expect it will be. Livvie I'm half demon and half human but I'm still a man regardless. Now that we are being completely honest .I certainly didn't expect to fall for you. All the time we spent together all I knew or ever felt before I met you has changed.

I never expected to fall in love with you. Livvie was definitely floored now. She spoke nervously" You're in love with me? Cole nodded since the first day I saw you. You took my breath away unlike any woman I had ever known before.

Livvie was flattered by his words. I know you're feelings are all over the

place right now. I know a part you are still in love with Caleb. Livvie was

about to speak when he put his finger on her lips. You don't have to say

anything. I'm willing to wait, for you to feel the same, because you will.

Love is not about pain and lies Livvie.


	13. Chapter 13

I have to be honest with you I'm not going to be having a beer with the man anytime soon.

Cole embraced her. I know this wont be easy for I don't expect it will be. Livvie I'm half demon and half human but I'm still a man regardless. Now that we are being completely honest .I certainly didn't expect to fall for you. All the time we spent together all I knew or ever felt before I met you has changed.

I never expected to fall in love with you. Livvie was definitely floored now. She spoke nervously" You're in love with me? Cole nodded since the first day I saw you. You took my breath away unlike any woman I had ever known before.

Livvie was flattered by his words. I know you're feelings are all over the place right now. I know a part you are still in love with Caleb. Livvie was about to speak when he put his finger on her lips. You don't have to say anything. I'm willing to wait, for you to feel the same, because you will. Love is not about pain and lies Livvie.

You love a man who has made you believe love is pain and cruel is kind. You will fall in love with me .I'm as sure as the sun rises everyday. You will fall in love with me and you wont know you're doing it because it won't hurt. It will come naturally as the air you breathe. You will wake up one day and your

Pain will be replaced by the love you feel for me. This I know because I believe you can move on. Today you proved that. You confronted Caleb and you survived. I know one day he will no longer have the hold on your heart he has right now. I'm a patient man and I can wait for that day because I've seen your true heart, you love with your whole self, you love fearless and would die for the people you love.

I want you to feel that way about me too. I know I can't rush you because you married the man twice; he's apart of you. Soon I will be a part of you and there wont be room for him. Livvie was overwhelmed by everything she learned tonight. Cole attempted to hug her. Livvie pulled away

This is a lot of information. Cole was disappointed by her reaction. Livvie walked towards the bathroom door. She spoke gently as if she was whispering. I need time to absorb this Cole. Go take care of your business. I'm going to take a walk and do some thinking. Cole became frightened she would leave him. She realized she could feel his disappointment. She turned to face him and said please just let me think. I'm not going to make any decisions without you. Cole had a hard time believing her words. He knew he had to give her space to breathe. I will take care of the seer. You got take your walk.

He kissed her forehead and left the room. Livvie changed her clothes and decided to take a walk.

Caleb was walking by the docks. He couldn't get the vision out of his head of Cole and Olivia.

Seeing his wife in someone else's arms was killing him. He literally felt deep pain in his heart.

It was his own fault, he had pushed Olivia too far when he confessed about his night with Alison.

Caleb didn't like the slick Cole. Caleb could feel there was something about him that was wrong.

What was the worst was that he saw the way Olivia looked at him .IT was the way she use to look at Caleb when she loved him. Her eyes were filled with joy, love and admiration. Now when she looks at him all he sees in her eyes is pain and disgust. Caleb looked over the ocean and a tear started to flow.

Olivia was back and she hated him. He had to make her see that she still loved him. Caleb picked up a few rocks and started throwing them in the ocean. Caleb started dwelling on better memories of Olivia

Caleb deeply regretted admitting the truth to Olivia. Deep down inside he knew it would destroy her.


	14. Chapter 14

They were back at the place where it all started, where he turned her into what she is. Where they made love for the first time. It was their private world that belonged to no one but them. Livvie felt overwhelmed by the memories this house held for them. Caleb bringing me here will only make things worse not better.

Caleb came up from behind her. Olivia, I just wanted a place for us to talk with no distractions. Livvie sighed. Out of all nights I just can't fight with you tonight. I'm emotionally exhausted. Caleb realized she was in pain. I'm sorry sweetheart what's wrong? Caleb asked

Please don't call me that Livvie hissed. Caleb knew he was pushing her too far. First Cole now you

I just can't take this tonight. Caleb became concerned. Olivia what's going on? Livvie decided to go off subject. Why am I here Caleb? You can't possibly think bringing me here will endear me to you at all.

I'm still so angry with you I can spit fire. I do understand we need to talk so I will stay until we work something out. Cole is right I need to start making decisions. Caleb didn't like that statement.

What does that mean? Caleb Asked Olivia walked towards the window. IT just means I need to face you and get past the pain. Livvie answered. Does that mean you're ready to forgive me? Caleb was elated. Livvie turned to him I don't think I will ever be ready to forgive you Caleb. I do need to move on.

For the last few months I have been so angry and couldn't see straight. I left my mother behind because I couldn't see past my pain. I almost lost her because I was selfish. This just can't consume me anymore. You betrayed me in a way no one ever has. For what revenge because I took your ring?

You needed to prove who was in power. Did our love matter so little that you were willing to destroy any bit of it? I get I let my jealousy and insecurity rule my actions but I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve to have the mental picture of you having sex with my former best friend. When I look at you that's all I see. Caleb tried to hold her. No Caleb you will not make this go away. The pain you inflicted on me is real and will stay with me forever. You can't stop this pain I feel every time I look at you. I gave up everything to be with you my life, my family, and my friends. You left me with nothing but heartache for eternity. Olivia I'm sorry I let my anger rule my emotions. You made me so angry for taking my ring. I couldn't see straight. I felt like you betrayed everything we fought for to be together. After you said your vows I couldn't continue to get revenge on you. What you said touched me so deeply. I couldn't start our life with a secret hanging over us because it meant nothing to me. Livvie pulled away it meant you might have a child with Alison. You could be the father of that baby and I have to live with that because I wished you to have a child but I wished it for me not her. Livvie could feel her blood boiling again. She started to leave. Caleb grabbed her to prevent her from going. You can't leave now. We need to work this out. Caleb pleaded. Livvie glared at Caleb it's done. You made your choice. You chose revenge over our marriage. You used Alison as a tool to use against me. You knew it would destroy me and us as well. The only thing we can do is walk away from this marriage while we are still standing.


	15. Chapter 15

You can't hold onto anything you never had before. Caleb couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Are you saying you want to end our marriage? You do realize you can never really break our bond?

Livvie nodded I cant be near you its just too painful. I have move on with my life away from you.

As soon as my mother is healthy again I'm heading back to California. Caleb hiding his fury asked Livvie a question. What about Cole? Livvie was even more confused about Cole. I have no idea about Cole.

He just told me something tonight I'm having a hard time with. Caleb was curious. What did he tell you Olivia? Livvie was scared to tell Caleb the truth so she lied instead to protect Cole. He had been good to her the past couple of months. She couldn't betray him not after everything he did for her.

Livvie stuttered her words. He told me he's in love with me and wants a life with me. Caleb became enraged. He realized his grip on Olivia was slipping and she was finding her place with someone else.

Caleb couldn't let that happen. He needed to hold onto to his wife. Caleb calmed himself down

That's not going to happen Olivia. We made a commitment to each other. He grabbed her arm

And cupped her face. Olivia, don't give up on us not now. We need each other. We were meant to be together. He closed in for a kiss. Livvie resisted at first then gave into the kiss; before she knew it she was lost in the kiss. Emotions were washing over her like a tidal wave. Caleb held her closer. He wanted more, so much more. He lifted her up and laid her on the array of pillows that were laid out as a bed.

Livvie couldn't control herself. Caleb had a hold on her she couldn't contain. Caleb's hands began to travel down her legs. Her body was on fire with his touch. Then memories came flooding back to her , pictures of Caleb & Alison in her head. She couldn't stop them. She began to feel her head hurt. She had to stop. She pushed Caleb off her. Nooooo, we wont do this. Caleb began to beg don't stop this we were so connected like we were one person. Livvie shook her head. No all I can see when I close my eyes is you and Alison having sex. Livvie wiped her lips as in disgust. I wont destroy what I have with Cole so you can hurt me again. I don't care who he is. He's been good to me and I will not betray him. Caleb Listen and listen good we're done. As soon as my mother is better I'm leaving Port Charles with Cole and I'm never looking back. She stood up and shimmered back to the hotel.

Caleb stood up and brushed his fingers over his lips and said. No Olivia we're not done. We are far from over. You proved that tonight. There's a part of you that still loves me. I will prove it to you. First I have to get rid of the one person standing in our way. That's Cole Turner you won't take away what's mine. I sooner kill you before that happens. Caleb shimmered back to his loft to come up with a plan.

Livvie shimmered back to the hotel. Cole was pacing back and forth worried Livvie has been gone too long. He knew Caleb was desperate to speak with her. He just hoped the bond everyone claimed her had on her was finally broken. Cole looked up and saw Livvie standing there. She jumped in his arms. He began showering her with kisses. I thought you were gone for good. Livvie whispered I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Cole was afraid but he had to ask. Where did you go tonight Livvie? He held her close afraid of the answer that would surely come. I was with Caleb he took me to a place where we could be alone. Cole pulled away. Livvie was afraid of telling him the truth but she felt she couldn't lie to him it wasn't fair and she did decide she would give him a chance. It's not what you think Cole. Livvie was careful with her words. I needed to tell Caleb how I felt. Cole raised his eyebrows and said with a calm voice. Really, how do you feel about him? Livvie felt Cole's apprehension. Cole a part of me will always love Caleb. He made me the woman I am today. He taught how to embrace who I was. Cole frowned. Livvie cupped his face. Livvie proceeded He also hurt me deeper than anyone in my whole life. I gave up my world to be in his world because I thought he loved me. He taught me my love wasn't enough for him. The sacrifices I made to be with him. He betrayed me with the one person he knew would destroy meTo know he married me to torture me. To think I was such a fool because I loved him. Cole embraced her and lifted her chin to face him. You're not a fool to want love and to want someone to love you back. Don't ever be ashamed for trying sometimes that's all we can do is try. She looked up in his ocean blue eyes. She took a deep breath. Do you know I'm so glad you came into my life? I want you to know something. He kissed her on the forehead and said. So how did it go with Caleb? Did he convince you to give him another chance?


	16. Chapter 16

Livvie buried her head in his chest. He tried but I refused I told him we needed to en our marriage. Cole was relieved to hear it. So what happened he asked anxiously. He didn't want to hear it I Told him I couldn't forgive him for what he did. He believes I can get past it. I just can't stop Seeing him and Alison. Every time he touches me I feel disgusted and I cant stop feeling the pain he caused. Cole comforted her that it would be okay. I'm here now like I told you Livvie pain doesn't have to hurt. Livvie then said Cole I don't think it's going to be easy to get away from Caleb. He's not going to make it easy. He pretty much said he wouldn't. I'm so sorry I got you into this. I know you didn't expect to have to deal a possessive husband on top of me being a vampire. You didn't sign up for this and you can walk away anytime you feel like it. I can't possibly ask to you to deal with all this.

Cole practically shook her. Stop it I'm not Caleb. I'm not walking away from a good fight.I know a good thing when I see it. He held her face in his hands. I love you Olivia Locke Morley. I'm not giving up on you for nothing. There's nothing that will make me feel any differently about you ever. She pulled away and lifted her head from his chest. There's something I do want to tell you Cole Turner. It's been a long time since I felt comfortable in my own skin or allowed myself to be happy. You have brought so much joy to my life. I really can't see my life without you. As far as Caleb is concerned you can help me with him. I know its over for us. I can never trust him again. You have helped healed my heart little by little. I know that some day I will be able to repeat those words you said to me. I want you to know I care for you so much and you have become apart of me. You have helped me through some of the hardest moments with my mother being ill. I want you in my life, scratch that I need you in my life. Cole smiled. She continued I know we have a future, what it is I don't know. All I know is I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me if you're okay with that. I cant promise you anything but I can tell you I will definitely try to make the best of it. Cole held her closer He whispered. That's all I can ask for. Now how can I help you with Caleb? Livvie smiled I think my father is right I think you should draw up annulment papers to end our marriage. Cole smiled from ear to ear. It would be my pleasure. First I need to handle the business the seer is here for. Then we will deal with Caleb. He gave her a big kiss on the lips and went into the other room. Livvie was on cloud nine. She had a powerful man who loved her and she would be rid of Caleb for sure. So she thought Livvie didn't know that wind was about to change and her life would change forever. Cole came back into the room. Sweetheart I have some business I have to tend to will be okay I leave you alone. Livvie nodded. You go head I think I will take hot bath. I'm still wound up from tonight. Cole headed down to the underworld and he wasn't happy to leave Livvie alone. Someone wants to tell me what the hell is going on? The Seer had some explaining to do. My Liege I had a vision on the big battle was coming. Cole listened intently what battle?


	17. Chapter 17

The Seer answered between you and this Vampire Caleb Morley. We need him to be disposed of immediately. Cole responded No, we can't kill him then Livvie would never get over him.

He wouldn't be the bad guy but a martyr. The seer disagreed with Cole. We must do something that would make him hate him forever. Cole tried to come up with a plan to get rid of Caleb but right no he had to let his kingdom know he was still in charge.

He walked deeper into the cave and his subjects were gathered. The crowd was massive. Ok I understand there's a rumor of an upcoming battle with the king of the vampires because I'm taking his His Queen from him. I will try to prevent this battle from happening but if he makes it impossible He will have to be destroyed and I will claim his queen and make her the Queen of the underworld. The seer began to speak. My liege I saw that woman you want to acquire for your Queen is set to

Be a powerful mate who's not afraid of evil. I see her to be the queen of the underworld. The Seer got another vision. It looked like it was a powerful one because she couldn't stand up.

Her stance began to falter. Cole tried to grab her to prevent her from falling. What is I Seer? What did you see? I saw a child a male child. The Vampire Queen will bear a son. Cole was elated she would bear me a son. The Seer proceeded only if you follow my instructions

She will bear the most powerful child if the history of evil. Cole liked what he was hearing that Livvie would be the mother of his child and her tie to Caleb would be gone forever.

Cole knew what he had to do. Exactly what Livvie asked him to do? He had to get back to her and put his plan in motion. His subjects enjoyed the idea of The Source having a Queen that would give him an heir. A powerful heir that would rule the underworld kingdom. He was about to have everything he ever wanted. He bid the Seer farewell he was off to start the destruction of Caleb. Livvie laid on the bed and dreamed of finally being happy. The one thing she wanted she couldn't have. She wanted a child but she knew even with the wish she would never have children. The truth was she would never have Caleb's child. Alison was no longer pregnant .So the question paternity will never be answered. She hated Port Charles and all it's bad memories. She wanted to be free of it once and for all. As Livvie dreamed of being free of Caleb, Cole dreamed of getting rid of Caleb forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cole couldn't sleep anticipating the future when Livvie would give him a son. **

**An heir to his kingdom. He reveled in the thought as he watched Livvie sleep he stroked her hair gently. Cole continued to daydream about the future as Caleb plotted to get back his wife from his newest enemy. Caleb wanted to know more about the man who had become a roadblock to getting his wife back. Caleb called on his subject Caz who he assigned to get as much information as he could on Cole. He wanted everything; Caleb needed to know his weakness. Caz left with his mission and was anxious to make his master proud. Caleb sat in his living room replaying the scene from the previous night. Olivia looked beautiful even when she was angry. There was no way Caleb was letting go of his Queen to a mere mortal. Caleb began to feel a presence in the room it was his manservant Charles sent up from hell. Charles what you doing here? Caleb asked I have been sent by your father to warn you of what's coming ahead. Caleb was curious. Do tell man. Caleb demanded Charles walked closer to him and put his hand on his shoulder. The days that lie ahead will not be in your favor master. Caleb became solemn what do you mean Charles? Asked sternly Charles became frightened at his masters reaction to his next sentence. According to the underworld Olivia has been destined to be the mother of the most powerful source of magic there is. It has been announced she will have the Source's child and bear him a son. Caleb was puzzled the source, how would Olivia know the source. Then it dawned on Caleb, Cole is the source and Olivia doesn't know it. Wait until he reveals it to her. She will flee his side. There's no way she would **

**Consort with a hater of vampires. Master you must understand before you confront her .He is very powerful and has a very powerful witch on his side. Are you telling me to be afraid, Charles? I'm not afraid of any man and I won't start now. I will go to her and make Her see that her place is with me also that this man is dangerous and can't be trusted. Once she knows he hates our kind she will break ties from him. Cole & Livvie lay in each other's arms talking about the revelation of him being the source. Livvie was dreaming in her dream she heard a baby crying. When she ran to the sound Caleb was standing there holding a baby. This is our son Olivia. Your dream came true for us. She stepped closer to Caleb and she smiled. This is our son? Livvie asked Caleb nodded Now we can be a family just you wished for. Livvie was puzzled but what about Cole? Caleb stroked her hair. Cole is our enemy sweetheart. You can't trust him. He wants all of us dead. Come to me and I will tell you the truth. Then Caleb disappeared with the baby. Livvie screamed Caleb's name and continued to scream until she woke up. She yelled out Caleb's name. When she opened her eyes Cole was watching her. She realized he heard her call out Caleb's name. Her face became flushed with embarrassment. Im sorry I had a bad dream with Caleb. Cole was annoyed. Caleb invaded her dreams again. Are you okay Cole tried to sound calm? Livvie nodded Cole then asked Do you want to talk about it? Caleb said that we were going to have a son and he had a baby with him in the dream. Cole kept quiet about the Seer's prediction of a son. Caleb was trying to undermine him. He had to get Caleb out the way if he was going to have Livvie to himself. Was there anything else he said? Livvie shook her head. She lied she kept Caleb's warnings about Cole quiet. She couldn't tell him he would be hurt. Are you okay? Livvie lied again. She wasn't okay Caleb's warning disturbed her. She had to see him and get the truth from him. Livvie knew he would be angry when she told him Cole was the source. The dream haunted her and she needed answers. Livvie got up to get dressed. Where are going Livvie? I need to go for a walk. Cole stopped her from getting dressed. What's going on here? You just had a dream with your husband and you're running out the door. Talk to me you know you can trust me. Livvie was afraid to tell the truth. I need to talk to Caleb and get some answers. Cole wasn't happy with her answer. You said you never wanted to see him again and now you need to talk to him. Livvie caressed Cole's face I know you don't understand why I have to do this. I will explain later after I get some answers. I need to tell him about you being the source. Also reassure him you don't want to hurt the Vampires of Port Charles. Cole was worried about the sudden urgency Livvie was displaying. Cole would remain calm and supportive. Cole calmly said you know your kingdom will not be happy when it gets out your consorting with the source. Livvie knew her people wouldn't understand her being with Cole. The truth was he made her happy But he was her people's enemy. Livvie was racked with guilt and felt like she had no one to talk to. She needed Maxie more than ever and she wasn't here. Livvie stepped in front of Cole and looked up into his ocean blue eyes with loving eyes. I will be back Cole I need to see him. Cole grabbed her and kissed her. You promise Livvie you will come back. Livvie nodded and kissed him softly held onto to him tight. She whispered nothing could keep me from coming back to you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cole answered I will hold you to that and with those words Livvie shimmered out of the room. Cole stood there alone and worried she wouldn't keep her promise. Cole slumped on the bed and the Seer appeared. Cole stood up and took his anger out on the seer. You know better to shimmer without notice. The Seer could tell the Source was angry. Forgive me my liege The Seer bowed in front of him. I've come to inform you there is restlessness in the Kingdom your presence is needed. **

**Cole wanted to wait for Livvie's return but he knew he had to deal with his subjects.**

**Cole sighed fine let's make this quick I'm expecting Livvie to come back soon. The Seer nodded they shimmered to the underground. Livvie arrived to Caleb's loft.**

**It was quiet. Caleb is you here? She started looking around and she heard a faint whisper. So low a human couldn't hear. Olivia helps me. Livvie ran to the bedroom where the sound was coming from. Livvie screamed at the sight. It was Caleb his was badly mauled. Caleb looked like he was dying. Livvie ran to his side. Olivia my love if I'm so glad you're here at least I will get to see your face before I die. Caleb what happened? Livvie became hysterical. Caleb you can't die on me now. You know what I need Olivia. Livvie knew what required of her. She had to heal him. She had to let him feed off of her or he would die. Without a second thought Livvie moved her hair from her neck. Pulled Caleb to her neck. Drink Caleb save you. I can't let you die even if I wanted to. Caleb pulled her closer and drank from her. He pulled her closer she could feel his heartbeat and ecstasy washed over her like a tidal wave. As hard as she tried not to give into the feeling she couldn't help it .It had been a while since anyone fed off her. Caleb had finished feeding then grabbed Livvie and began to kiss her. Livvie gave into the moment. They began kissing passionately. Livvie couldn't stop herself her connection to Caleb was stronger **

**Than anything she ever felt. She couldn't think all she could do was feel and she wanted **

**Caleb. Then there was knock at the door it was hard and strong. Livvie was jolted back to reality. She pulled away from Caleb's embrace. Caleb whined nooo, don't stop we were doing so well. Livvie became frightened she betrayed Cole. Go answer the door Livvie instructed Caleb. Caleb refused who ever it is will go away. Then the banging got louder and then the person busted through the door. Caleb & Livvie became enraged and went into battle mode. The couple stood side by side. There were five demons. Caleb fought three while Livvie fought two. Caleb grabbed the sword from the wall and chopped off the first demon's head. Then one of the demons spoke the Source wants you dead. Livvie became frozen and one of the demons hit her with a fireball. She fell to the ground. Caleb became enraged and went ballistic on the remaining demon. One demon remained as Caleb stood over the injured Demon he asked again. Did you say the source wants me dead? The demon looked at Caleb with a death glare. Answer me he yelled. The Demon hesitated and then answered. Yes the Source ordered us to kill you. Livvie gasped at what she heard. With that confession Caleb did what had to be done. He broke the demons neck and killed him. Caleb feels exhausted he still wasn't completely healed. Caleb Livvie cried out to him. She ran to his side and cradled him in her arms. I'm so sorry Caleb. Caleb was puzzled why she was apologizing. I didn't know he was going to order you dead. I just wanted an annulment. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I know I should have told you. Olivia you're not making sense. Caleb we need to get out of here until you're healed and I will explain everything. So concentrate with me close your eyes and imagine somewhere safe for us. They held each other's hands and closed their eyes and shimmered to a place they knew they were safe. They were back at their Wedding Villa. Livvie sighed with relief that they would be where no one could find them. Livvie walked Caleb to bed full of pillows. He winced still in pain. Olivia explains what you were talking about earlier. Livvie tried to avoid the answer. Caleb rest, get your strength back. I'm going to take care of you. Caleb smiled Really does that mean you will stay. Livvie nodded I will stay until you get stronger and I will explain everything. Just rest for now. Caleb nodded I will if you do something for me. Livvie eyebrows rose. What is it? Caleb smirked Just lie with me. I will feel better knowing you're close to me. Livvie shook her head. You're relentless are you? Caleb shrugged. Livvie agreed Okay I'm tired as well. Caleb was overjoyed. He lay down and Livvie laid next to him. Caleb smiled, rolled over and embraced his wife. Livvie didn't resist. She felt responsible for the attack. She couldn't believe Cole tried to hurt Caleb. She couldn't believe that of him but the demon admitted it. As far as she was concerned that was proof enough. When Caleb woke up she would have to admit the truth. She laid in her husband's arms knowing she would feel his wrath later. Right now she needed to sleep. When she woke up she would have to figure out how she would deal with Cole. Cole stood in front of his subjects as restless as they were. One of the Demons spoke up. We want the Vampire King dead. If we let him live he will try to destroy us. Cole shook his head. I need him alive. I will have him suffer but he will die at the moment I want him to **

**Not before. Not before I have conceived my son. Once I know Livvie is mine and is my wife. Only then can we get rid of Caleb Morley. The Seer and the subjects nodded in agreement. Cole wanted to rush back to the hotel and wait for Livvie's return. He hoped he would find her there when he returned. He shimmered back to the suite and it was empty. Cole sat on the bed and prayed she would come back to him soon. He had no idea where she could be but there's was one place he would try. Caleb's loft would be the first place he would look. Cole shimmered to Caleb's loft. The door was wide open and the place was a wreck. He called Livvie's cell phone it was straight to voicemail. He called out the Seer. She appeared and bowed. How can I help you my liege. Cole was worried indeed to know where she is. She came here and obviously something happened. Cole examined the bodies on the floor. They are all demons. On who's orders did they come here and attack. If they hurt Livvie I will kill the person who ordered the attack. The Seer became paranoid but covered quickly. I will try to find her my Liege. I will cast a location spell. **

**Cole asked could you sense her? The Seer closed her eyes and tried to feel Livvie. She came up empty. Cole became excited. Does that mean she's dead? The Seer shrugged not necessarily. It just means she may not be on this plain. She may be in an alternate reality. Cole became agitated. We need to find her and quickly. I won't have him playing on her emotions to blame this on me. The Seer I will do everything I can to find her. Cole waved her away. She bowed and shimmered away. Cole looked around the loft. He could smell Livvie was here. He perfume was still in the air. The more he looked around the more curious he became about Caleb Morley. He looked through his draws. The usual stuff clothing and nick knacks. He did find something interesting it was a document. A medical document. It was a DNA printout with results. He read the last line. There is 0% match for sample given for paternity. There is no chance of parentage for the fetus. Cole was angry he needed it to say Caleb was the father of Alison's baby. Cole waved his hand and Changed the outcome. Yes that's much better result Cole announced. He folded the form And put it in his pocket. Then something caught his eye. It was a couple of pictures. One was of Livvie seemed like it was a few years old. Cole ran his fingers over it. He whispered. I will find you and we will have the life that was Prophesized for us. I miss you so much. I need you Livvie. Cole sighed as he held the picture to his heart. He truly did love Livvie. He had hoped he didn't lose her forever. He knew Caleb would Try to manipulate her the best way he could. He needs to find her fast before he got to her.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Caleb rolled over and felt his wife beneath him. Caleb smiled and ran his fingers over her face. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She looked beautiful sleeping Caleb thought. Livvie started to stir. She opened her eyes and realized where she was. Livvie looked up and saw Caleb's loving eyes. How are you feeling Caleb? Caleb smiled better now as he edged in for kiss. Livvie didn't fight him. Caleb pulled her closer and the kissing became more intense. His hands started to travel. Livvie was trying not letting her feelings overwhelm her but she couldn't help it. The feeling was so familiar and she was so confused. Caleb began to remove her clothing and Livvie reciprocated. Caleb whispered I love you. Livvie didn't answer she continued to kiss him as if to silence him. Livvie realized she could go through with it. I can't do this. Livvie pushed Caleb off her. Too much has happened **

**Caleb we just can't fall back into bed. I hear the words your saying but your hear t is saying something else. What we shared together you can't fight or forget. Livvie knew he was right. That's besides the point Livvie protested. Caleb protested back that's precisely the point. We are husband and wife what we are doing isn't wrong. We belong together and you know it. This man you're involved with wants us dead. He hates Vampire and did he tell you that he is the source. Livvie knew this moment was coming. Yes I knew he was the source I came to tell you when I found out. Caleb became furious. You knew he was the source and you stayed with after you found out. Olivia what have you done? Do you understand that he hates vampires and that he's been trying to destroy us for hundreds of years? Livvie began to sob. He said he had changed his mind about his feelings about vampires when he met me. Caleb grabbed Livvie's face Do you understand what you have done. You have been consorting with our enemy. You know the punishment for that is death. Despite you being my wife I have to lay down the law our law. Livvie got dressed quickly. Caleb I know you're upset but I think it can be worked out. Caleb started breathing heavy. There's nothing to work out he tried to have me killed so he can have you all to himself. I will not allow you to see him again. Livvie became angry now. I'm not your property and you will not command me. I don't think it was Cole who ordered the attack tonight. He would never hurt me. Caleb realized what was going on. Olivia have you fallen in love with him. Are you choosing him over your people? Livvie knew this was bad. She wanted to be very careful of her words. Then there was another voice in the room. So is it true have you fallen in love with me. Cole stood before both of them. Livvie was shocked. Cole how did you get here? Cole walked towards Livvie. Answer the question Livvie. Caleb became angry with Cole trespassing in his home. Caleb shouted you stay away from her he waved his hand and Cole flew in the air. Cole flew up against the wall Cole Livvie screamed. She started to run to his rescue. Caleb waved his other hand to stop her. You stay right there Olivia. You're my wife and you're first duty is to me. This man is our enemy. Livvie was frozen in place. Caleb you're hurting him. Caleb glared at Livvie he wanted me dead Olivia or haven't you noticed. Caleb continued to move his hand And Cole was choking. Cole stood up you don't know who you're messing with Vampire. Caleb released Livvie. You tried to have us killed tonight. Cole screamed I didn't order the attack someone else did to make it look like I did so you can come after me and I could kill you. I have ordered for the person to be brought to me for judgment. I would never put Livvie in danger. Its common knowledge that you do anything to manipulate the situation. They were demons that came after me not vampires. My kingdom knows better. So now that we are all three here I swear I didn't order the attack on you today. Cole said he looked at Livvie and noticed her clothes were disheveled. Did I miss something Cole asked? Livvie looked at her clothes and fixed them quickly. Caleb became annoyed She's my wife and we are entitled to do whatever we want. Cole glared at Caleb and then looked at Livvie. Cole calmed himself and asked what everyone was thinking. Livvie is he what you want let me know because I will walk away and leave you alone. There's one thing you should know before you decide. I love you all of you. The good you that loves her parents and fights for the people she loves. The bad you that anyone who messes with the ones you love you will fight to the death. I also love your vampire side. I would never put you in harms way. Look in your heart you know that. For years I had been alone searching for something and that something was you. It took 700 years but I found you and I don't want to let you go. If you want to be with him I will let you go and wish you the best but if you want to be with me. It will be for eternity. I want a family with you I want to share with you my life and my world. I want you by side always and in my heart forever. These last six months have been the happiest in my whole life. We have a beautiful future .I have never lied to you or hurt you. You're the only one I want and you never have to worry about loyalty because there is no other beside you. Can he tell you the same? Livvie turned to Caleb. Can you tell me the same .She glared at Caleb? Olivia you're my wife. We made a commitment to each other. There is no other woman for me. What happened with Alison was wrong and it was my way of getting revenge it was wrong and it will never happen again. I too want a family. The family we said we would have and we can still have it. Today proved you still love me. You saved me **

**I'm a part of you as you are a part of me. No one can take that away from us. You love me I know you do because I felt it when we were in this bed. Cole raised his eyebrows Bed? You two slept together? Livvie quickly blurted out nothing happened. We kissed that's all. Cole sighed with relief. Caleb became annoyed and if it did. She's my wife if anything I could kill her for being with you its vampire law. Cole answered screw your vampire law. If you hurt her I will come after you. This time you wont survive. Both men came face to face. Enough Livvie screamed I wont have any of this. The fact is right now I don't know what I want. Both men looked pained at her statement. Cole if you didn't order the attack who could order it. That my main priority right now. Cole shrugged his shoulders I'm having all my people look into it. Caleb became enraged. You're just going to believe him. Take his word for it. Caleb glared at Livvie. Livvie knew what she was going to say would hurt Caleb but she had to tell the truth. Cole was right when he said he never lied to me or intentionally hurt me. I believe him. Caleb was disappointed. She continued the fact is demons came to Caleb's loft so it does look like you did it but I believe when you said you didn't. Cole smiled The fact is boys right now I don't think I should be with either one of you until I know for sure what I want. Both men glared at each other. Cole decided to use his trump card. Did he ever tell you about the paternity of Alison's baby? Livvie was puzzled why do you ask Cole? Cole then asked what would you have done if Alison's baby survived Caleb would have told your beautiful wife it was yours.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Caleb laughed There was nothing to tell her. The child didn't survive and wasn't mine. Caleb was wondering where Cole was going with his questions. Okay you say you love Livvie. Then tell her the truth right now. Livvie knew where this was going. Caleb You would have told if you knew the paternity if you knew it wouldn't you? Caleb tried to cover of course sweetheart and the truth is the child was Rate's not mine. Cole smiled Are you being completely honest Caleb? Caleb knew something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out. Caleb stood in front of her and pleaded. Olivia doesn't believe this stranger. He's just trying to turn you against me. I will prove it to you. Lets go to my loft and I will show you the DNA test. Livvie was relieved. Caleb is you sure? Caleb was confident for once he was telling the truth. He wasn't the father. Cole then Chimed in I have proof otherwise. Caleb underestimated his enemy. Livvie look in coat pocket. Livvie walked towards Cole. Caleb was confident Cole had nothing on him. Livvie pulled the paper from Cole's pocket. Livvie opened the paper and Caleb stood tall.**

**He was feeling cocky. You know when she reads that she will come back to me. **

**Cole smiled and said Yeah you hold onto that. You're going to need it. Livvie began to read the paper and she began to become hysterical. She glared at Caleb. You told me the child wasn't yours. You said it was Rate's. You Liar she screamed. Caleb was surprised that's impossible Olivia. It's not true. Livvie slumped to the floor. You took everything from me and you had a child with her. Caleb ran to her. No sweetheart that's impossible it's not true. He got closer and she screamed. Get away from me dont touch me to think I actually felt bad for you and didn't let you die. I want you gone**

**Caleb was hurt. You don't mean that sweetheart. I hate you Caleb Morley and I never want to see you ever again. I hope you die and I regret ever becoming a vampire for you.**

**You're the most selfish, egotistical man I ever met. I wished I never met you.**

I would give up everything to be human again and start over. There was a thunder that hit the room and made everyone jump. Cole reached his hand out to her. Do you really wish to be human again? Livvie was sobbing. He lifted her chin up to look at him. Honey I need you to answer me. Livvie was trying to calm down to talk. Caleb chimed no Olivia you know I love you. This is a fake. He did this. He manufactured it somehow. Livvie stood up screamed

No this is all done by you! Cole smiled I can make up what really happened Caleb.

Cole cupped Livvie' s face do you really wish to be human again? Livvie was puzzled

Cole why are you asking this? Cole then said I'm asking because I really love you and I want a life with you and if that's what you want I will give it to you. Livvie asked how could you do that? Cole then said I'm 700 years my powers are great if that's what you want. Livvie looked at Caleb and she could see was pain and lies. She looked at Cole and all she saw was truth and love. Yes Cole I want to be human again. Cole takes my hand and says it again. Livvie looked at Caleb and said it out loud I want to be human again. Caleb screamed Noooo Olivia.

There was a huge energy ball that came into the room and then hit Livvie and lifted her up from the ground and dropped her in Cole's arms. Sweetheart wake. He tapped her face. Cole she started squirming what happened? Cole laid her on the sofa. You wished to be human and I made it come true sweetheart Livvie started feeling her body Really Im not a vampire anymore. That's impossible it can't happen. She looked at Caleb. Is it true? Caleb nodded his head. Yes its true you're no longer a vampire. Cole stood in front of Caleb that means your ties to her are done. She's no longer bound to you. You will have annulment papers in the morning. Caleb shook his head I have been out maneuvered by a demon. Livvie felt weak all of a sudden Cole can you take me home? Cole smiled sure thing sweetheart. He lifted her up and she looked at Caleb with a sad face. Goodbye Caleb for good this time. Caleb its not goodbye sweetheart I will never let you go. You will come back to me and we will be together. Livvie shook her head. No Caleb not ever again. Caleb nodded It will happen just you wait and see. Cole smiled and shimmered out of the villa. They were back at the palace hotel Caleb slumped on the sofa and dwelled on memories of Olivia and for the first time in years Caleb began to sob for all he lost tonight. His wife, his partner and his true love. Cole did what No one could he completely destroyed Olivia's love in him. Caleb would fight back and Get back what was his. He would do anything to win this war with Cole. He took away the only Thing he ever wanted a chance for a family. NOW Cole was going to have that family With Olivia. Caleb couldn't let that happen. Livvie sat on the bed overwhelmed from the day. Cole wanted to give her space to adjust to being human again. Livvie started to sob it was just too much for her to take in. Cole knelled in front of her. It's going to be okay my love. Everything is going to be fine. Livvie looked at him how is anything going to be fine now. Demons want Caleb dead, Caleb wants you dead and I know Caleb is going to start a war for me turning human. I just can't take it. She got up and headed for the door. Cole tried to stop her. Where are you going Livvie? It's not safe for you out there. Livvie shook her head. I don't care Cole I need air and I need to think. Away from both of you. I feel like I'm drowning. Cole just let me go. Cole hesitated I don't like this. Last time you took off you nearly got killed. Livvie retorted by your Demons. Cole's face dropped I'm sorry about that. You know I'm working on finding out who ordered the attack. Do you doubt me? Livvie sighed I'm just confused right now. I need to go somewhere I can think. Cole sighed okay but let me send guards with you. Livvie shook her head. No I want to be completely alone. Cole let go his grasp of her. She grabbed her coat realizing she was human now and had to walk wherever she needed to. Cole wasn't happy when he saw walk out the door. Livvie was human now susceptible to all human emotions. Livvie knew what she was feeling. She was mourning her life she turned her back on. She walked away from Caleb and all his lies. Ws Caleb right did Cole manufacture the DNA test. Livvie shook her head. She couldn't believe Cole would be that manipulative. Livvie walked outside and for first time in over a year she felt the cold. As a vampire weather doesn't bother you. You're practically invincible. Now she had to say goodbye to that. Livvie was happy to be human but she loved being a vampire. It was an adjustment she needed to make. She decided to reach out to someone since Maxie couldn't be here. She was leery of going to this person but she needed a friend she had hoped they would be just that. She walks towards the door and knocked. She heard some rustling then she heard a voice ask. Who is it? It's Livvie. The door opened and the person looked at her. I never expected you come here. Livvie began tearing I need a friend tonight .if you want to turn me away I understand but I thought you would understand. Jack opened the door and said come in. Livvie walked inside and sighed with relief. She found sanctuary temporarily from the men she loved. Caleb lay in his bed remembering earlier events. Cole's words rang. All she sees when she looks at you is pain and lies. Caleb threw his watch across the room. I underestimated you for the last time. Caleb stood up and looked in the draw where he had the DNA test it was gone. Caleb mumbled under his breath. Good one Cole.


	23. Chapter 23

Cole sat in the hotel room also dwelling on the lie he told to break apart Caleb & Livvie

What if she finds out the truth he asked himself. Then he is no better than Caleb. He manipulated her pain to force her to decide on him. He knew the paternity would push her over the ledge . He just wanted her to get there on her own.

Livvie sat on Jack's couch . Jack was trying to calm her down. Jack rubbed her back

So the baby was Caleb's .thats mind blowing Jack said Livvie nodded her head she was

Blown away . Cole had the proof in his hands . When he realized I was extremely upset

He asked me I wanted to go back to being human. Jack was puzzled cole has the power to do that. Livvie started crying yes Jack Im human again. I was so angry with Caleb I wanted him out of my life so bad . I wanted any trace of the life we shared gone. Jack mouth was open.

Jack was in shock . So youre not a vampire anymore . Livvie nodded her head. Jack hugged her.

Do you know what this means . You can have a normal life . No more blood no more evil .

Jack held her close . It had been a long time since they were close like this. He missed the Livvie he fell in love with and the woman he wanted to marry. She was kind ,considerate and loving before she met Caleb. She fell for him and wen

t out of her way to become a monster to be with him. Caleb was too happy to oblige. Who wouldn't want a beautiful young woman to be by his side forever. It was different for Jack . For Jack Livvie was someone he adores and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted a family with her .A life that included children ,home

And happiness. Now that was possible again for her now that she was free from Caleb.

Jack tried to comfort her. He kissed her on the forehead. Livvie became uncomfortable.

She got up and moved towards the window and looked out the window. She whispered life will never be the same for me ever again . Jack then said That's a good thing Livvie . Youre finally free to find a life you want now. The reason you were so upset about Alison was because you would never be able to have children . Now you can with whoever you want. I wanted a life

With Caleb for so long. Then Cole came in my life and I wanted new things . I wanted a life away from Caleb . I started to fall for Cole . As much as I don't want to admit it I started to love Cole . He made me see I could be happy without the drama. With him there was no baggage over my head . with him I had no past just a future . In Port Charles I will always be the evil bitch that was turned by Caleb. No one would let me be able to change without someone constantly reminding me of what I've done . Jack realized she was right . No one in this town would see the changes she made in the last six months. The woman before him was the woman

He fell in love with a few years ago. Jack embraced Livvie I know you changed from the moment you came back. Livvie smiled and said Really ,how did you know ? When you came back not once did you go after Alison for what happened with Caleb. That's the Livvie I knew and love . The woman that could forgive people and let things go . Cole's love has changed you for the better. Livvie smiled yes it has . With Caleb I was always trying to be someone I wasn't .

He made me feel like I was never enough or wasn't good enough. With Cole Im golden

Im just me . We laugh,we talk and he loves me for me. When I told him I was a vampire he didn't flinch . he didn't find it disgusting at all . He told me who he was and I just accepted him like he accepted me . it was a beautiful thing . Now everything I have felt for him has been called to question and hate feeling like that . Caleb made me feel like I wasn't being fair to him and I started to doubt the man who has done nothing but love me for the last six month s.

Jack felt a little twinge of jealousy that Cole was getting the best of Livvie . Jack fought for her but she always seemed to drawn back to Caleb . Now she did what everyone said she wouldn't

She walked away and became human again. Jack wished he did for him but again it was for someone else. Jack hated what he was about to say but he had to say it. Cole loves you, believes in you and accepts you. That's the best love there can ever be . Trust what you feel for him

And just go with it. Trust that Cole never lied to you and always made you feel like you wanted to feel . Cole sounds like a hell of guy even if he is a demon . Livvie laughed Jack was right.

Cole had been the best thing that happened to her and she walked out on him . Livvie started

Crying again . Jack why am I so dense when it comes to love? Jack shrugged Livvie we all are.

Thanks for listening Jack . I know what I need to do now . Jack smiled Im glad I could help . Livvie started to walk out the door when Jack Called out to her . Livvie She turned around in his arms and hugged I know Jack you will always be special to me and a part of me will always love you. Thanks for letting talk to you tonight and she kissed him on the lips. Jack responded back . Jack smiled Im glad youre back and no matter what happens you can always talk to me .

We were friends before we became involved so we always be friends. Livvie kissed him again on his forehead. Thanks Jack . Jack watched her as she walked out the door . Jack still loved her

His heart would always belong to her . Jack was sad that he knew where she was going but he knew she would be okay .

Livvie walked in the cold she felt the breeze on her face and felt alive and felt like her life was finally going in a new direction. She was the controller of her destiny. Livvie found herself

At the river where Caleb and her first met while she was grieving for Jack . She remembered

His words "I'm your destiny" Livvie laughed She truly did think she was born to be his wife.

The loves she felt before with Jack ,Rafe were nothing compared to his . She thought she had felt

The best love could offer her. Not once did she think there would be someone else beside Caleb

Because in her there never would be. Until now everything changed in a matter of months. She found someone to love her like she wanted to be loved . She felt guilty she didn't return it the way he gave it. Tonight she would change that . She took her wedding ring off her finger and threw it in the lake . Goodbye Caleb our time is over . I need to move on and love Cole the way he loves me. A shadow appeared Im sorry to hear that's the decision you made . Livvie turned

The man looked vaguely familiar . Who are you ?

Im your husband's father my name is Cornelius Morley my daughter . Livvie was floored

Arent you dead ? Livvie slowly back away . She had no powers she couldn't shimmer .

What is you want ? Cornelius stepped closer gently glided his hand on her face.

Youre about to cause a huge war between evil . Livvie was puzzled what war ?

If you choose the source there will be an up roar human or not . Your place is with my son and if you choose the source this will cause an uproar not only in our kingdom but in his. They don't want a vampire ruling even if she is a former vampire. The truth is I understand your anger with my son for trying to continue his legacy with someone else besides you . He's paying dearly for it without you by his side. I can tell you he is miserable. Livvie smiled glad she wasn't the only one suffering. Cornelius laughed .Youre a true Morley. My son choose wisely . Livvie started to feel at ease . So there will be a war if I choose Cole but Cole loves me he ould never do anything to hurt me. Cornelius sighed but like my son he has a kingdom to rule and must do things to stay in power. Livvie bowed her head she wasn't use to that side of Cole .

Cornelius continued The fact is Olivia they both love you and I know youre torn

But you made a commitment to my son . I know the damage he has done but you need to repair if you do you will be given what you want most in life. Livvie had a questioned look on her face.

He cupped her face you will finally have your family but it will be with my son. Livvie started to tear . She shook her head I cant get past the pain . Cornelius hugged her and said Im proud Caleb made you my daughter . you stick to you convictions . My son is selfish, cruel,vindictive but he loves with all his heart and he loves you with all of his. Livvie bowed her head. Please think about forgiving him . Livvie nodded . Now Livvie was more confused than ever.

She was going to choose Cole but if it meant a war and both of them possibly dying she couldn't take it. She couldn't go to Cole like she anticipated . If Cornelius was right she would have to work things out with Caleb that was her destiny. She would be give her chance to have children but with Caleb . so you came from hell to tell me this . He shook his head Im here because my son is in great pain and needs my guidance. Both of you are suffering needlessly when you really want to be together . Olivia look in your hear beyond the paid and the betrayal . Remember how you flt for before you knew about Alison . I must go to him but if you want what's best that's my son . He didn't lie when he said he would love you forever. I must go before he does something drastic . Please my daughter I hate to see both of you keep suffering.

He kissed her on the forehead and shimmered on his way to Caleb.


End file.
